In an extensive plant breeding program, Grant Merrill, originator and now deceased, originated a large number of new and distinct varieties of fruit trees, and which included the herein-claimed variety of peach tree. Such plant breeding program was undertaken in originator's experimental orchard located near Exeter, Tulare County, Calif.